Beautyfull Outcomes
by missbipolar101
Summary: Bella is 16 and somhow is able to go to a University wit her big brothers. Edward, a hot head who thinks he is on top of the game is about to get knocked off his feet by 16 year old Bella. More ways than you may think!


Ch 1: Beauty from Pain- Beautiful outcomes-939 words

**I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
><strong>**I feel like I'm slipping away -super chick**

* * *

><p><strong>ღ βεℓℓα<strong>

My name is Isabella McCarty. I'm 16 years old and due to my obsessiveness with school I graduated early and I'm going to my first year of Collage with my 18 year old brothers Emmet and Jasper. Their twins and look exactly alike with their features but Jasper has blond hair and Emmet has black. I had blond hair but I dyed it brown. I'm more of a dark person.

Were we are going? The school who is in the top 10 hit list Columbia University. To say that I was excited is the understatement of the year. Emmet threw his last suitcase into his jeep, I locked the trunk of my blue BMW, and Jasper wiped a speck of dust off his silver cougar.

"Race ya their," Emmet said smirking at us all. The trip should take no more than two days to get there, and I already had a strategy. Angela, a friend of mine from grade school, we were chatting on facebook and we learned that we were both going to be going to Columbia. Her, being my friend back then was incredible. A seventh grader being that close to an eighth grader! But I agreed to meet her some were, because she already had her stuff situated in her dorm which turns out I'm going to be sharing with her and three other girls. I will be picking her up from a nearby cafe and I can have someone who knows the shortcuts and company to keep me from getting bored.

As I started up my car, I noticed a little paper sticking from my glove department, I slipped it out, Uncreasing the folds and began reading the handwriting of my mother who doesn't give a rats ass about me.

**dear вella,**

**once yoυ ѕee тнιѕ, yoυ мυѕт вe on yoυr way тo collage. ι wanт yoυ тo ĸnow тнaт ι aм ѕo proυd oғ тнe yoυng woмan yoυ нave вecoмe. no мaттer wнaт yoυ тнιnĸ, мoммy wιll alwayѕ love yoυ. and yoυ wιll alwayѕ вe мy lιттle gιrl. no мaттer wнaт dιғғrenceѕ we мay нave нad ι ѕтιll love yoυ! -love, renee**

I scoffed and balled up the paper, throwing it to the back seat and took off. I picked up Angela at the cafe and she told me some simple directions that would change my one and a half day to three or four hours.

"So how have you been Hun?" She asked me suddenly.

"I've been, dealing." I said shrugging.

"It's just, you seem so different. More, more mature. In someways I don't even know its you in their." She said squinting her eyes.

And this is why I hated Angela. She loved me to much. She has always been like this. Been able to sense the little things that are going on with me and stretch them out into something thats bigger than it really is.

"Well, so do you Miss Webber." I said smirking.

"Well I had to." She said silently.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant Bella." She said, causing me to do a little gasp in my head.

Angela? Huh? Pregnant - NO! Angela can NOT be pregnant. Why in hell is she lying to me?

"Don't be silly, your not Pregnant Angela." I said.

She rolled her eyes, her lips tugging up a little. "It was a drunken mistake. Having sex unprotectedly. With who? I have no idea. And I am shameful for that.

I sat back baffled. Angela Fucking Webber, the person I look up to the most, and will always look up to the most is pregnant.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"About a month, nearly two." She said rubbing her slightly bulging stomach.

"Who knows?" I asked her.

"My parents." She said biting her lip. "You..." She said sighing . "And Ben, you remember him right?"

"How could I forget? I could have sworn you guys would have been married." I said smiling at the memory. "Too bad Maria had to come along. I mean don't get me wrong. I love Maria, it's just I think you two would have been THE couple."

Then Angela sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Bella, I'm two years older than you. Things are different."

"You said that two years ago and things are **still the** same." I retorted shrugging,

"Smart Ass." She said shaking her head disbelievingly.

I shrugged. The thing that got me the most, was this was me, **Isabella Marie Lee McCarty **going to Columbia University. Watch out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN= Okay so that was chapter one :) For those of you who have been reading baby bella, I havn't given up on the story! Just doing proofreading to make it better :D! And I don't know the next time I'll update :o I don't even know If Ill continu :/ it depends on you! Let me know what you think please! Love, Piece Rock -N- Roll, Annie)**


End file.
